Pisando Fuerte
by Elric-Aru
Summary: Un fic de Chrno crusade... obvio no Rosette difama a Chrno y el se vengara, solos en una mision pueden pasar cosas o ó Tal vez en un futuro Lemon, quien sabe [Capitulo 2] si el primero apesto el segundo... ah.. solo es una mision pero sera mas viable al
1. Chapter 1

**Pisando Fuerte**

**By: L.H**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mirad, Chrno crusade no fue creado por mi, y aunque me atormente toda mi vida por no haberlo creado nada cambiara la situación. Este solo es un fic creado por una mente enferma futura psicóloga clinica 3 asi que no espereis mucho. Habiendo escrito y leido esto les digo,enjoy! Dudas, preguntas, quejas, bombas, ántrax a mi mail, gracias DD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Una cotidiana mañana en la Orden de Magdalena...)

-Rosette, vamos,despierta - dijo el chico ojos rojos moviendo del hombro a la rubia...

-Ahhhh, no me molestes, ando ocupada- contesto -ocupada? Eres una floja sin remedio...- dio un suspiro el demonio y toma una tina con agua helada

-Rosette, es tu ultima oportunidad para despertar - sonrio Chrno al momento de tirarle el agua encima-

-Awww waaa, nos hundimos !... que...- respondio la rubia mirando a su compañero sonrei con una tina en la mano...

-CHRNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

(Al momento se escuchan disparos de un arma y se aprecia a Chrno corriendo por los pasillos)

Hmna. Kate: puedes explicarme Rosette el por que de tu persecución por los pàsillos y sobre todo el POR QUE DE TANTO DESPERDICIO DE GOSPELS?

Rosette: eh... ah... no fue mi culpa! ... ha sido chrno el culpable!

Chrno: Yo? Si has sido tu la que por no quererse desper...

Rosette: me estaba apunto de violar! - lagrimas falsas

Chrno: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Tu sabes que es mentira! Como puedes decir eso?

Hmna. Kate: ... sinceramente no creo que eso sea posible...

Rosette: No no hermana kate, pienselo , que rayos hacia el demonio en mi cuarto ?

Chrno: el demonio? Pues este demonio intentaba levantarte sin mucho éxito como cada mañana!

Rosette: eso dice ... pero usted le cree, hermana?

Hmna. Kate: queda en tela de duda, pero bueno... hay una misión, veran en N.Y en un edificio de una importante compañía han estado desapareciendo los obreros, algunos antes de desaparecer alcanzan a contarle a amigos o familiares que ven a una niña jugando por los pasillos, incluso uno antes de desaparecer dijo haberla visto asesinando a otro de los obreros, no hay cuerpos ni nada. Sospechábamos de un asesino serial hasta que en los informes del lugar esta escrito que hace unas semanas uno de los obreros presuntamente fue asesinado ahí, por rencillas . Dias después la hija de este se suicido en el edificio, se cree que el espiritu de ella se haya materializado y los este matando para vengar la muerte de su padre.

(eso fue larguísimo, dhioz! X-)

Rosette: entonces tenemos que ir alla y darle descanso a esa alma en pena

Hmna, Kate: asi es, y si encuentran los cadáveres mejor. Por favor, no te cargues el coche!

-No te cargues el coche!- imito a Rosette a la Hmna. Kate - vale, vale... como si fuera que, aghh!- grito -Pues es vdd, siempre te lo cargas!- dijo Chrno - no siempre!... no se por que tengo un mal presentimiento de este caso... pero que digo, no estoy sola, vienes conmigo haha- dijo riéndose la monja -asi es, estaremos solos, hehehe- agrego el demonio con cara de malicia antes de echarse corriendo - tus mentiras se te pueden devolver, Rosette, no te culpo por tu mal presentimiento!- grito antes de desaparecer entre la malesa del bosque (...?)

Rosette: Vaya... alguien debe cortar esa malesa -.- XD

Mas tarde

Rosette: Bueno Azmaria, vamonos nn...y Chrno?

Azmaria: Uhmm.. ehmmm.. andaba con el anciano charlando, pero de eso ya son 2 horas.

(LLega Chrno corriendo)

Chrno: lo lamento ... estaba con el anciano checando las armas... -o- que cansado es cargar esta caja...

Rosette: si, claro... armaaaas XD

Chrno: que insinuas?

Rosette: nada, nada, bueno al coche, Azmaria tu vas atras como siempre

Azmaria: si!

Chrno: espera, Azmaria no puede ir, me dijo el reverendo que necesita hablar con ella

Rosette: que inusual... bueno azmaria, fuera del coche (la saca) busca al momento al reverendo, nosotros nos vamos , pero volvemos al tiro .

Azmaria: ah... pero yo... deacuerdo, vayan con cuidado n n

Chrno: no te preocupes nñ ... (al menos no por mi jeje)

Azmaria: o o eh?

Chrno: nada, nada XD

Rosette: Bien! vamonos! (se van a toda velocidad)

En el panorama solo queda Azmaria diciendoles adios con la mano...

-Ya se fueron, siempre tan trabajadores, pero que haces tu aqui, Azmaria?- dijo el reverendo - Usted le dijo a Chrno que queria verme, no es asi?- contesto Azmaria - ... Mmmmnnn nnop XD yo no he dicho nada-

-Queeeeee?

Despues de 1 hora de camino el coche se estaciona frente a una fabrica abandonada, notablemente descuidada.

-se nos hizo de noche, Chrno ...- se quejo Rosette -todo por ver el mapa al reves, no te sentiras mal? - pregunto - Ah, no te preocupes, solo fue un descuido, lo lamento U- contesto el demonio con nerviosismo

-Estuviste callado todo el camino y andas demasiado sonrojado... a lo mejor te da fiebre... con que se cura a los demonios?- comento acercandosele a el niño (bueno lo aparenta) - ni te mortifiques, estoy bien... entremos ¬w¬- dijo al momento de arrancarse corriendo sobres la puerta

- ¬¬ que extraño esta Chrno... oye! esperate!-

-Al parecer esta cerrada por dentro... que irresponsables ni llaves nos dejaron!- grito molesta la monja - ya, ya, no te indignes tanto, a simple vista se nota que esta muy vieja la cerradura, incluso puede que ya este oxidada, azotemonos contra la puerta, tal vez funcione-

-1...2...3...- Rosette y Chrno corrieron hacia la puerta, pero centimetros antes Rosette se detiene siendo el demonio quien se de un llegue con la puerta

-... Uhmmm no funciono-

-CLARO QUE NO FUNCIONO! HE SIDO YO EL UNICO QUE SE DIO EL ENCONTRONAZO!-

-No seas lloron Chrno... si uno de tus compinches te viera ahora te tacharia de mariconazo XD- rio Rosette a carcajada abierta - Para... busquemos una ventana o algo-

Despues de rodear el edificio varias veces encuentran una ventana que no estaba protegida con reja

-Chrno,mir- interrumpio el demonio a la monja - ya la he visto... entrare yo primero-

-De acuerdo- dijo Rosette mientras ayudaba a entrar a Chrno

-Finalmente... pesas mucho... hay algo dentro?...bueno me toca a mi- dijo la monja sin recibir respuesta de su compañero.

-Chrno?... neeeh CHRNO!- grito en vano puesto que no recibio contestacion alguna

-Increible, capaz y se fue a investigar y me ha dejado a mi a cuidar el coche... si.. claro ¬¬U ... ni modo, entrare por mi cuenta- penso

-Agh esto es dificil... maldito Chrno, si no le hubiera dado mi pistola podria trepar facilmente... aghh ... chrno idiota -- ... ya casi... casi... uwaaaahhhh -..- finalmente UU-

-... pero que oscuro esta... - se puso de pie y recorrio un poco el lugar...

-donde estara Chrno, no hay señales de que haya sucedido algo malo... sin embargo no lo veo...eh?- volteo al sentir una mano pequeña aferrarse de su vestido...

-Por favor...sigueme.. acompañame-

-Chrno?... Agh, maldicion... no es Chrno... es...es... la niña...- murmuro Rosette asustada al ver como el aspecto de la niña cambiaba de una niña linda a un cadaver descompuesto...

-Ahhh...Ah... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Rosette y huyo a toda velocidad hacia la segunda planta hasta entrar a una habitacion

-Rayos... que terrible... sin mis armas estoy acabada... ya me preocupe...donde estara Chrno! que le habr..- guardo silencio al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con candado ...

-Que...- intento levantarse cuando le cae algo encima

-maldicion... quitatee- grito asustada y empezo a lanzar golpes... -tranquilizate, Rosette... soy yo ¬¬U- dijo Chrno

-Chrno!... vi a la niña y y... - ceso al taparle Chrno la boca

-no seas escandaloza... yo la he visto tmb, sin embargo, no hay que temerle.. al menos no a ella... aqui el culpable no es alguien del mas alla...si no es una person de carne y hueso... encontre los cadaveres.. solo es cuestion de llamar a la policia y listo.-

-Vaya, se nota que checaste muy bien el lugar, resconoso que me ganaste esta vez XD, ahora quitate que aun tenemos ...-

-No...-

-Que?-

-Es hora de pagar ¬¬-

-pagar que? ¬¬-

-nadie mancha la reputacion de Chrno sin motivo ni razon aparente... y te voy a dar el motivo y la razon, rosettitta .-

-Que?-

La vida es difícil y mi maldita laptop se estopeo al momento de editar el fic -- a ver si quedo bien... si va a haber segunda parte D ... tal vez tercera no, aun tengo que ver si me estan quedando bien XD y me da pena escribir mugrero... si quereis que le continue se bueno y dejame review nn. Au Revoir...


	2. Chapter 2

Pisando fuerte

BY: Heraklion

Chrno Crusade no es mio, si no de Moriyama sensei y aunque tenga que aprender a vivir con esa realidad sigo sufriendo por no haberlo inventado yo XDD. En fin este es un fic creado por una paranoica, depresiva, neurotica futura psicóloga clinica asi que no esperen una maravilla, no hago milagros XD. Habiendo escrito y leido esto les digo enjoy! Y si tienen algun comentario, queja, duda, sugerencia, ántrax, bombas, ya saben a mi mail XD.

-nadie mancha la reputación de Chrno sin motivo ni razón aparente... y te voy a dar el motivo y la razón, rosettitta .-

-Que?-

-Mira, solo no te resistas ...-

-Rayos, resistirme a q...- callo Rosette al escuchar que se abria la puerta y era sujetada por la espalda

-Rosette!- grito Chrno

-Que hacen ustedes par de crios aquí?- grito un hombre de negro con marcas en la cara

-geeez... es el...- murmuro Chrno

-Somos de la orden de Magdalena, estamos en un caso de apariciones paranormales en el edificio, todo esta a nuestra jurisdicción, puede retirarse por favor, por seguridad, usted sabe- dijo Rosette con orgullo

-OH...- susurro el hombre al momento de ver la caja de armas de Rosette- de manera que ustedes son los que vienen a exorcizar el espectro de Rachel... pobre niña, en serio, quedo destrozada cuando el padre murio...- dijo al momento de estirar la mano y señalar hacia un pasillo – es por aquí donde hace sus apariciones regularmente, siganme yo os guiare- sonrio – Muy amable, ah disculpe la descortesía mi nombre es Rosette Christopher, el es mi ayudante Chrno, mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Richard Stevens- dijo al besarle la mano

-¬ ¬ . . .Rosette... Rosette!-

-¬¬ Que quieres Chrno, de nuevo irte a lo oscurito? No lo creo ¬¬- dijo seriamente Rosette. Asi pasaron 2 minutos cuando Chrno volvio a llamar a Rosette que al ser ignorado opto por jalarle el vestido

-CHRNO! –

-ROSETTE!-

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ! ESTOY OCUPADA!-

-Es curioso, dices lo mismo cuando duermes ¬.¬-

-Mira, guarda silencio y sigueme-

-Es urgente...-

-Puede esperar y punto final!- le grito molesta al demonio que por momentos le lanzo una mirada retadora a Rosette para finalmente cerrar los ojos asintiendo

-Al fin de cuentas... si estas conmigo nada te podría lastimar- murmuro sonriendo

-...sigues ¬¬?- volteo Rosette

-nop...-

Pasada 1 hora sin parar de caminar Rosette comenzó a sospechar

-...Se veía grande el edificio... pero esto ya es exagerado...- murmuro – Te parece ¬ ¬? – dijo cínicamente Chrno.

-Permítanme un momento, es en esta habitación, ya regreso- salió el hombre de la extraña habitación la cual estaba totalmente oscura y tenia un olor nauseabundo.

-Te confias mucho, no te parece? Rosette- agrego Chrno

-Lo se..., demonio pervertido, Al estar en esta habitación oscura y solitaria contigo peco de confiada.- dijo molesta

-No me refiero a eso! Ya te he dicho que el causante de este hecho no es un espectro ni nada de esa índole, ya te he dicho, fue una persona, fue ese... oye me estas escuchando?- grito al ver a su contratista mirando hacia otro lado .

-Chrno... hemos recorrido todo el lugar, y la única persona aquí aparte de mi es ese buen hombre que nos ha estado guiando, esta claro que es obra de algo paranormal si no el asesino seguiría aquí- agrego con tono de fastidio

-

-No estas escuchándome Rosette, entiende el...- escucharon un ruido dentro de la habitación

-¬¬ hmmmm... ya entiendo- murmuro al momento de quitarle el reloj –Que rayos? Que haces Chrno?- grito asustada Rosette – sientes esa presencia? Te da miedo verdad? Pues fíjate que esta vez mi ayuda es nula, para que se te bajen esos humos...-

-Que sucede niños? Todo anda bien?... permítanme encender la luz- dijo con un tono de voz un tanto diferente.

-Es el...- murmuro Rosette

-te lo dije... ten cuidado...- dijo chrno en voz baja

-claro... si yo muero tu mueres ¬¬-

-Que dices?... esper...- ceso al observar como las luces encendían y ver que el cuarto lleno de cadáveres, de ahí provenía el olor

-Maldicion...- murmuro Rosette impresionada ante tal panorama

-Rosette... no es momento de deprimirte, el ha hecho un pacto con el diablo... esta claro... todos estos cadáveres deben ser una ofrenda a un demonio si no es que al mismísimo diablo...- dijo al momento de intentar caminar hacia al frente solo consiguiendo tropezar y caer de golpe por los cadáveres-

-Muy listo, muy listo, me impresiona que el niño sea aun mas listo y despierto que la monja que va contigo- dijo acercándose

- ... atrás rosette- ordeno Chrno poniéndose de pie y haciendo retroceder a Rosette con la mano – debemos acabarlo... pero es un humano...- penso Rosette – En eso te equivocas, soy mitad humano mitad... demonio... ese ha sido el pacto con satanas, una muerte mas y sere el demonio que he deseado ser desde que la conoci... jejeje pero bueno... tu vales la pena- dijo al momento de desaparecer

-Que rayos?- grito Rosette -... donde esta?... Chrno!- volvio al gritar al ver horrorizada como el antes buen hombre apuntaba con un arma la cabeza de Chrno

-Chrno... romperé el sello...- dijo desesperada al momento de buscar el reloj que no estaba en su lugar – no lo tengo...- murmuro al momento de voltear a ver al demonio que solo veia hacia el piso.

-Tampoco lo tengo... debió habérseme caído cuando tropezamos con los cadáveres-

-De que hablan?... bueno no importa, preciosa, debemos irnos, el será mi ultima victima, espero que se hayan conocido bien por que no lo volverás a ver, hehe, y no te recomendaría seguir por aquí ya que se te puede aparecer el fantasma de Rachel... o en el peor de los casos yo, hasta después monja inútil- agrego al momento de desaparecer

-... Han desaparecido... Chrno... – dijo Rosette al mirar a su alrededor y encontrarse sola entre un montón de cadáveres.

-Chrno...- empezaron a nublársele los ojos y finalmente comenzaron a caer lagrimas

-No... no me daré por vencida... esto no acaba aquí!- grito al mirar fijamente el panorama y secarse las lagrimas – Chrno me necesita, en esa forma esta perdido... debo ir por èl... debo encontrar el reloj y romper el sello- dijo al momento de agacharse y buscar el reloj desesperadamente entre los cadáveres –menos mal que uso guantes... –

Chrno: donde estamos?

Sr. Stevens: en una parte escondida de la fabrica, te debes preguntar por que estas atado, no?

Chrno: en realidad no, me doy una idea. Sabes, no te recomiendo seguir con esto.

Sr. Stevens: Sabes? No le tengo miedo a las monjitas.

Chrno: deberias, ella puede decidir tu destino.

Sr. Stevens: jajajajajaja, no me vengas con esas sandeces

Chrno: Yo solo decia...

Sr. Stevens: ire a preparar todo... finalmente mi sueño se hara realidad.

(se retira el señor)

-... Rosette... date prisa-

-Nada... absolutamente nada!- grito molesta Rosette

-como es posible...- cae de rodillas- que demonios voy a hacer ahora?- murmuro

-Chrno... – comenzo a llorar

( ( ( Por favor... acompañame... ) ) )

-Quien... quien a dicho eso?- pregunto al levantar la mirada y ver el cadáver de la niña levantándose entre el lecho de los cuerpos putrefactos – No... por que... ahora esto...-

dijo sin ganas

( ( ( Escucha... por favor... esto no fue un suicidio... ayudame... ) ) )

-Que... ... ? –

( ( ( Se... el paradero de tu amigo... debes salvarlo... salvar a ambos... sigueme... ) ) )

-Pero... no entiendo bien, pero no debo rendirme... llevame a donde se encuentra...-

( ( ( a cambio... permiteme acabar con su vida... ) ) )

-... deacuerdo...-

-Muy bien, habiendo puesto el altar, solo falta la ofrenda la cual eres tu- dijo el maniático hombre – no te recomendaria hacer...- callo al escuchar un sonido proveniente del pasillo inmediato a la habitación.

-Que necias son las monjas... – dijo exasperado al momento de salir de la habitación

-Rosette!..-

-Segura que es por aquí... no veo na...- se detuvo al ver que el cadáver de la niña habia desaparecido

-Desaparecio oo ... uuuuuuhhhh -

-ROSETTE!-

-Chrno!... donde estas?- respondio asustada

-Corre! Largate!-

-Que? ... que rayos le pasa... agh- da un paso hacia atrás al ver al hombre de demoniaco aspecto acercarse a ella

- Veo que insistes, tanto te importa ese mocoso extraño?-

-Eso no te concierne- contesto molesta

-Cria, idiota- la abofetea con tal fuerza que la deja tirada en el suelo

-Geeez... maldita sea.. como duele... agh- alcanzo a decir antes de que el hombre la alzara de los cabellos

-Me estas haciendo perder tiempo que no tengo, estupida y no pretendo arriesgarme a que una monja, imbecil estropee mis planes-

-callate!- patea al hombre

-Que tanto peleas...?... el ya esta muerto... desfalleciendo en el lugar donde lo deje, en cualquier momento mi naturaleza estara completa!-

-Que tonterías...dices?...chrno no puede estar... no... chrno...-

-Es verdad- dijo el hombre al momento de darle el lazo de Chrno (quien no quiere ese lacito hermoso w )

-... no...-

-Ahora... muere!- grito al momento de darle un golpe en la cara a Rosette

-He... quedo inconciente... ella sera el primer alma que me trague al volverme demonio... ahora volviendo a lo que esta...- cayo al sentir una mano en su hombro

-Bastardo... ella es mia...- dijo Chrno en su verdadera forma

-Cuando dije que tu destino lo iba a decidir la monja me referia a que si le llegabas a hacer algo moririas, pude haber huido como si nada, incluso pudiste haberme dejado ir, pero no, tiene que irse a lo difícil...- agrego firmemente

-Ya para acabar regularmente no mato humanos, pero tu seras la excepcion-

Se ven dos sombras... una atraviesa a la otra

(Se escucha un grito de dolor... cae sangre y un cadáver se ve en la oscuridad)

-Rosette... despierta, por favor, despierta-

-... que... donde...donde estoy... Chrno! – dijo después de despertar y ver al chico ojos rojos derramando lagrimas

-Menos mal, estas bien! TT- la abrazo el demonio – Mira, encontre el reloj – dijo monstrando el reloj y dándoselo en la mano

- Al fin... donde estaba?-

-En mi bolsillo nn U-

-¬¬ en tu bolsillo?-

-Veras es una larga historia, pero no me peguees !-

-como de que no!- lo carga a golpes – me tenias preocupada!-

-sentia que no me apreciabas! -

-Que?-

-Así es... sentía que ya solo me había convertido en tu criado o algo así... y no es de esa manera... soy tu amigo... por eso... decidi ponerte a prueba... pero no queria que te

lastimaran de esa manera, lo siento tanto.- dijo con los ojos nublados de tanto llorar

-Pero que sandeces dices! Mira que estaba molesta por el intento de violación del que me hiciste victima XDD-

-Ah... si... sobre eso ... – se pone sobre Rosette la cual esta estupefacta y sonrojada – Chrno...-

-hehe, te ves muy linda desde este angulo... Rosette... – le acaricia la mejilla con la mano

-Durante la pelea dijiste algo que me llamo la atención, cuando estoy contigo en las misiones y tengo que pelear lo hago para ayudarte a ti, para preservar tu vida... no la mia...- se quita y le extiende la mano – de pie, eres de la milicia n n no te ves bien ahí tirada-

-ah... gracias- se pone de pie Rosette para ver que Chrno no esta frente a ella...

-Rosette, la venganza es dulce XD- le levanta la falda por atrás –Que fome ropa interior... DDD pero que bien te ves por la retaguardia- huye rapidamente

-... Eso... fue todo?...- murmuro confusa la rubia viendo a Chrno huir hacia el horizonte

-OYE CHRNO! YO TENGO LAS LLAVES DEL AUTO, ZOQUETE XD-

-Eh?...- quedo pensativo – rayos!-

Hmna. Kate: de manera que la madre de Rachel engañaba a su esposo con el señor Stevens, ambos practicaban la magia negra, y conocían artes oscuras.Al darse cuenta el esposo se enfrento a el, el señor Stevens al ver que no podia imponérsele al esposo intento multiples formas de ganarle y la ultima fue el pacto con el diablo dándole este algo de poder para matar al hombre aparentando que fue un accidente busco mas poder y asi hizo otro pacto el cual fue hacerse un demonio por un numero de almas y asi mato primero a la niña por el gran parecido que tenia con el padre, y asi empezaron los rumores... que dieron paso al hombre para abastecerse de almas en su propio trabajo.

Rosette: asi es.

Hmna. Kate: no destruiste nada, el carro llego en una pieza y no gastaste equipo, felicidades hermana Rosette, veo que esta mejorando, eso me agrada mucho, siga haciendo ese excelente trabajo.

Rosette: gracias... hemmm me retiro,compermiso

(sale Rosette de la habitación)

Reverendo Remington: piensa lo mismo que yo?

Hmna. Kate: Alguien no se responsabiliza asi de la noche a la mañana... algo trae esa niña ¬¬U

Chrno: y aun habiéndole levantado la falda no me golpeo!-

Elder: que extraño, tal vez ya se este haciendo mañosa, finalmente!

Rosette: que tanto hablan?

Elder: nada, nada... me preguntaba si podia ver tu nueva ropa interior... ouch

Rosette: para que se entere ¬¬ viejo pervertido...

Elder: Chrno me ha dicho que esta bien linda...

Chrno: Que?

Rosette: ¬¬ Chrno... toma tu cena... me voy a dormir... que descanses. Hasta mañana

Chrno: eh? ... o oU... ah si... Gracias, Rosette!. Hasta mañana que descanses.

(Sale Rosette XD)

Elder: que extraña se encuentra…. Pero fijate que sigues de una pieza :3

Chrno: Eso que ni que nn

Elder: y como va la venganza?

Chrno: se esta desarrollando tal y como me lo esperaba D mwa hahahahaha

(tocan la puerta)

Elder: pasen ;D

Azmaria: Chrno, podemos hablar?

Chrno: gulp... claro

Rosette: por que ando tan confundida?

FlashBack

Chrno: tengo que pelear lo hago para ayudarte a ti, para preservar tu vida... no la mía...

Rosette: ---- en ese momento senti su calor... y su corazon... latia rapido... se estaba a gusto ahí con el sobre m...

Flashback

Chrno: DDD pero que bien te ves por la retaguardia

Rosette: ¬¬ hhhmmmm... que fome venganza... a eso no se le llama venganz...que hacen Azmaria y Chrno a estas horas fuera ?

(Se acerca a espiar)

Azmaria: -.- Chrno... se que solo soy una niña y que... nunca se podria pero quiero decirte que te quiero mucho

Chrno: ooU ah... yo tmb te quiero mucho nn... que fue ese ruido?...

Rosette: o oU... maldicion… debo alejarme.. pero que he escuchado ?

Azmaria: no eres tonto... sabeis a lo que me refiero...

Chrno: si... pero yo ya quiero a alguien mas...

Azmaria: lo se... pero ... -- algun dia me perdonaras...

(lo abraza)

Chrno: o/o ... waaaaaah – la empuja – que hiciste?- silencio cuando Rosette cayo del árbol en el que estaba – Rosette...-

Segunda parte... salio muy rapido con lo lenta que soy... pero lei un review en el que me decian que no se moverían de la pc hasta el siguiente capitulo... TT No lo hagas...una vez tarde 2 años y contando en sacar la ultima parte de un fic de mankin... me sentiria mal si no comieras y durmieras por eso y luego murieras TOT ... en fin... el fic es terrible pero animo gente, algun dia mejorare, gracias x sus reviews... el ultimo capitulo es el 3 y saldra pronto, ya me he decidido XD nadie me conoce con este nick por ende para felicidad de muchos y desgracia de otros habra lemon! Siiiii 3... pero no pidan mucho... sera mi primer lemon weeeeh XD. Bueno gracias x apoyarme hasta aquí ... XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Pisando Fuerte

By: Elric Aru

Chrno crusade no me pertenece y jamas lo sera, lo sabes, lo se y bueno asi es la vida XDD. Esta ya es la tercera y ultima parte de este fic, lo escribi dos veces por que mi adorada edphonse (laptop) me borro la primera versión. Pido disculpas por la espera y doy gracias por continuar leyendo nn. Arigatou!.

Atte:

Elric Aru

.- Rosette... Rosette!... despierta!…- Gritaba Chrno sin recibir contestación –Se habrá dado muy fuerte?- pregunto Azmaria preocupada – De seguro, menudo golpe se ha dado... ah, Rosette, al fin n n- dijo aliviado el demonio al ver que su contratista finalmente abría los ojos.

-Madre mía... que me paso... ah... Chrno, Azmaria... disculpen por interrumpirles...- dijo al fin Rosette – Ah, descuida Rosette, no interrumpiste nada del otro mundo, solo me estaba diciendo que...- le interrumpió la monja al demonio – Nada del otro mundo? seras idiota!... como puedes decir eso? Ella te decia lo mucho que le gustabas y ese be...- le tapo la boca Chrno – No se que rayos habras estado soñando sobre ese árbol, pero no puedes estar mas fuera de la realidad! Me estaba diciendo lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, me decia que estas muy rara últimamente!- grito Chrno indignado

-Areee... ah si?- pregunto Rosette – Asi es, últimamente desde que llegaste de la ultima misión se te ve triste, Rosette...- dijo preocupada Azmaria – Pero... tu y Chrno no estaban...- callo al ser tomada por Chrno del brazo – Se nota que ya es hora de que te duermas ¬¬, Buenas Noches, Azmaria- dijo extendiendo el brazo en señal de despedida y se llevo casi a rastras a Rosette.

(Por los jardines del convento)

-No quiero ni imaginarme las perversiones que sueñas normalmente, si en un periodo de sueño tan corto haz soñado semejante tontería!- dijo Chrno

-Pero... se veía tan real... Chrno!-

-No Rosette, no fue real, y no, no me atrae Azu de esa manera!-

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero como osas llamarme pervertida después de lo que seguramente estuviste a punto de hacerme!-

-...-

-Lo ves, no sabes que decir, si no hubiera estado armada en esa ocasión, quien sabe que me hubiera pasa...-

-Jamás te haría algo que no quisieras, Rosette...-

-Chrno... venga, no creo que me hubieras hecho gran cosa nn U , apenas eres un niño, aparte ... XD se que no eres perverso y ... y... aghh- grito al sentir el peso de Chrno cayendo sobre ella quien a la vez caía al suelo – Chrno... ... – fue lo único que pudo murmuras al sentir la lengua del demonio recorriendo su cuello quien a la vez le recorria el cuerpo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la mantenía en la cara de la monja .

-Rosette... ... suk...ki...- le tapo la boca Rosette quien se sonrojo aun mas al sentir la mano del niño ojos rojos entrar por su vestido... -... are... etto... Rosette, empezó a llover...Rosette!- grito al ver a la monja ponerse de pie de un salto y correr dentro del convento.

-Rosette, espera! Espera!- gritaba sin respuesta de la chica ojos azules quien corría sin siquiera mirar atrás hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar.- Rosette... ábreme... --U ah... esta bien, discúlpame, hasta mañana...- se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso

-Chrno... ah... entra ...- dijo Rosette en un hilo de voz - ...que dice? A tu dormit... wah!- grito al sentir la mano de Rosette metiendolo a u habitación de golpe.

-Pero como e te ocurre enfrente de todos?- pregunto Rosette indignada – Enfrente de todo? si ni había nadie!- le contesto – si, claro y si pasaba alguien que iba a hacer ? – le volvió a preguntar – no iba a pasar nadie -- -

-Bueno... hmmm ... Chrno sobre eso ... yo...-

-ya déjalo, no se que me paso... pero créeme, no volverá a suceder –

-No es que no quiera... es solo que... como deciros... yo no te quiero zolo azi, zi no que... ... sabrá que me preocupe mucho cuando ese monstruo me dijo que ya estabas muerto... no quiero perderte... hmm... –

-Rosette... discúlpame, todo eso ha sido mi culpa... en primera no debí exponerte...-

-Lo tenia bien merecido! Tienes razón, te trato horrible...y tu tienes que aguantarme y casi nunca te quejas... discúlpame... no quiero que te sientas como mi esclavo, no eres eso para mi... eres... tu eres a quien...- callo al sep silenciada por el niño de ojos rojos

-Chrno...- se acerca y lo besa...

-Discúlpame, Chrno-

-Discúlpame, Rosette-

Fin

Ya! Dejadme en paz! APESTO lo se, sin embargo ya no había creatividad, para lo ficz así de románticos apesto! Pero... como dije que lo terminaría ahí tienen! Terminado!... Bueno... gracias por leer esta porquería de fic XD. Los amo! Ja ne!


End file.
